


Busted

by Randomsketchez



Series: How We Came To Be [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsketchez/pseuds/Randomsketchez
Summary: May finds out her nephew is Spider-man, and Peter and Tony is in hot water. May is furious but agreed to a compromise.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to re-write my first fic. It's still the same stories, my interpretation of how Peter and Tony's relationship evolved to the Irondad-Spideyson that we all love. I just figured out a way to organize the stories.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me, Hap. How the hell did my plane ended up in a fiery inferno in Coney Island?"

Things are going pretty well for Tony these past few weeks. Rhodey's health is continually improving. His relationship with Pepper is better and stronger than ever. He has gotten rid of the Avengers tower and he no longer has to deal with the damn place since Happy is taking care of everything. Well, other than the 14-year old, correction, 15-year old kid whose life goal it seems is to give him a stress-induced heart attack, that he has accidentally taken under his wing. But after taking back the suit, it appears that the kid has returned to civilian life which is for the best, especially for his peace of mind. So good job with that and everything is working out, and he can say that things are finally looking up.

  
He should have known that he had spoken too soon.

  
"Tell me, Hap. How the hell did my plane ended up in a fiery inferno in Coney Island?" Tony asked over the phone. "And why wasn't I notified immediately?" The latter question directed more to his AI than to Happy.

  
It was near midnight when Tony received a phone call from Happy, most likely updates on moving day. He doesn't really care for the details, something he knows his Forehead of Security/Asset Manager is aware of. But Happy tends to take his job a little too seriously, so he takes the call anyway and suffers his friend's meticulous nature. And suffer he did.

  
" _I don't know, Tony. We didn't get anything suspicious on our end and the only reason we found out immediately was that I saw this fireball with my own eyes falling out of the sky_ ," Happy answered frantically.

  
A fireball. Just great. Tony took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of what he'll have to face in the morning. The media is going to have a field day.

  
" _We're already on ground zero and I have a team sweeping the place_ ", Happy reported. " _Miraculously, no one got hurt, the cargo's all accounted for, and other than the plane, there's minimal property damage. We even got the culprit, Adrian Toomes. The uh, 'Flying Vulture guy'..._ "

  
"Okay... That was fast. Even for you..." Tony could feel his heart rate spike at the mention of the Vulture. He was surprised they have already caught the guy. The alien weapons dealer with the crazy wings that the kid has been after. Happy's really good at his job, but he didn't expect him to be that good.

  
Tony froze as he realized something.

  
"Uh, Happy. Did you just say _Flying Vulture guy_?" He doesn't recall ever mentioning to Happy the nickname he had given the weapons dealer. The only time he had mentioned the alias was when he was with...

  
" _The kid_ ," Happy answered back nervously. " _That's... That's what he wrote on the note he left on the scene._ "

  
Tony could've have sworn his heart had stopped.

\----------------

  
This is karma, isn't it? After all the trouble he's caused, all the bad decisions he's ever made, the universe has finally decided to punish Tony Stark for his past sins. Retribution has come for him, and its name is Peter Parker.

  
After hearing the details of Happy's report, Tony ended up spending the rest of the night in his office watching and re-watching all the surveillance footage of the plane crash. By some unbelievable twist of fate, the kid, despite being told to keep away, has somehow managed to end up in a showdown against the vulture guy. Amidst the fiery remains of his plane. Wearing only his goddamn onesie. Without his fucking mask!

  
As if that wasn't bad enough, a crime was reported near the kid's school where an associate of Toomes was arrested. He was found in possession of an illegal weapon with a Chitauri alien core and he was webbed up to a school bus. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened there. So, what? He took back the suit and the kid decided it's a good idea to fight crime without his alter-ego now? And what the hell is Toomes' lackey doing in Parker's school!?

  
This kid is really trying to kill him!

  
They've been trying to contact the kid all night, but for some reason, he's not answering his phone which wasn't helping Tony's anxiety. Fortunately, thanks to a CCTV camera in Queens and a couple of their drones, FRIDAY was able to assure him that the kid had reached his apartment looking exhausted but relatively unharmed. Which was odd considering the circumstances, but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

  
"FRIDAY, make sure to blur out Parker's face on all the footage," Tony ordered his AI. FRIDAY was only able to find a few videos that had the kid in it, all are from Coney Island. Thankfully, the video quality was terrible but it wouldn't hurt to take precautions. He already knows Happy would be taking care of the physical evidence that could compromise the kid's identity. "And keep an eye on the flying vulture guy. Alert me if he so much as mention the kid's name."

  
" _Yes, boss_ ," FRIDAY replied. " _Anything else?_ "

  
He leaned back on his chair as he silently contemplated his next move. His hand squeezing his left wrist, hoping the pressure will relieve the growing pain and numbness in his left arm.

" _When you can do the things that I can, but you don't. And then the bad things happen. They happened because of you._ "

  
His conversation with the kid a couple of months ago keeps repeating in his head. It was clear that the kid will not stop doing what he does. Stopping him only seems to make it worst. God, this kid is so stubborn!

  
" _And if you died. I feel that that's on me._ "

  
He did his best to look out for the kid while maintaining his distance. Tried not to influence him too much because he is sure as hell is not a good role model for the kid. Germany is proof of it.

  
" _...And then the bad things happen..._ "

  
But what was he supposed to do? The kid has a moral compass that could rival Capsicle's and a stubbornness that could rival his. It doesn't help that the kid attracts trouble like a magnet and it's driving him crazy.

  
" _... I feel that that's on me._ "

  
Maybe he can make Vision mentor the kid. He's got the temperament and skills to handle a rambunctious enhanced teenager. It would be a good learning experience for him too.

  
" _...The bad things..._ "

  
Surely the kid, with his weird hero worship and all, will have nothing to complain about with that arrangement. So that's a win-win for the two of them.

  
" _... They happened because of you..._ "

  
Not like he's got a choice. Rhodey and Pepper are going to kill him as soon as they find out he recruited a child soldier. And after all his talk of accountability and keeping themselves in check. God, he's such a hypocrite!

" _...And if you died..._ "

  
Yeah, he should just leave it to Vision. That's the responsible thing to do.

  
" _... They happened because of you..._ "

  
Vis is definitely the better option. So much better than him.

  
" _When you can do the things that I can, but you don't..._ "

  
Anyone is a better option.

  
" _...The bad things..._ "

  
As long as it's not him...

  
" _... I feel that that's on me._ "

  
.....

  
". _..And if you died..._ "

  
" _... They happened because of you..._ "

  
" _... Because of you..._ "

Fuck. What is he doing? Is he really thinking of handing over a teenager to a 2-year old android? No offense to Vis but, he's a 2-year old android! He must be out of his mind!

  
He wiped his hand over his face, then nervously tapped his fingers over his desk. He tried to come up with other options that can work, one that preferably does not involve him getting entangled in the kid's life. The kid is too reckless and selfless for his own good, he can't just leave him on his own. Especially not after tonight. He owes the kid big time. Unfortunately, his genius brain can't produce a single feasible solution to his dilemma.

  
With a defeated sigh, Tony slumped back into his office chair and accepted the fact he can't get himself out of this grave he dug himself into. He'll probably regret this, it's a shit idea and may be more trouble than it's worth. Still better than the alternative though, so what's the worst that could happen?

  
After what seems like hours of internal debate, he finally answered FRIDAY's question.

  
"Tell Pepper to set up a press conference next week. I have an announcement to make."


End file.
